Trick or Treat?
by Ms.Forest
Summary: Costumes, alcohol and sex. Do I need to say more? Halloween fic. OneShot Yaoi Akuroku Lemon


**A/N:** A Halloween fic…yay! It's short but I hope you'll like it anyway. Please read and review, it would make me very happy.  
**Category: **Romance/humor  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did the game would be a lot different.  
**Warning**Yaoi (boy x boy) if you don't like that, go read something else. Lime/Lemon

The music was loud and the lights were blinking in every colour of the rainbow. The huge dance floor was crowded and Axel had to elbow his way to get to the bar. He sat down beside a blonde boy with a mullet, who spun around on the stool as Axel approached.

"How's it going, Ax?" he asked cheerily and handed Axel something to drink. The redhead shrugged.

"I haven't seen anyone worth taking my mask off for." He took a sip of the bottle. Demyx chuckled and patted him on the back, saying something about the night being young. Axel scanned the room full of people in costumes. He didn't recognize anyone because of the masks. '_Halloween,'_ he thought. '_Fucking costumes…' _He sighed. Why did everybody have to cover their faces, making it impossible to see if there were any cute guys around. Axel headed for the dance floor again, deciding he could do one last attempt to locate someone to have some 'fun' with. The redhead had just taken a few steps before spotting a small blonde dancing in the fringe of the crowded floor. A black mask covered the boy's eyes, and Axel couldn't see more than the nose, mouth and jaw. However, he liked what he saw. He checked that his own mask was in place before walking towards the blonde.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Axel snarled at the boy who had bumped into him, causing him to almost trip.

The boy looked frightened and muttered a short "Sorry," before rushing off. Axel fixed his mask, which had became a little crooked after the collision and looked up.

"Fuck! He's gone," he murmured to himself. Axel sighed before he turned around to see if he could spot the small blonde again, but he was nowhere to be seen. After he'd scanned the room one more time, the redhead figured he'd go to the men's room and freshen up a bit.

Axel put a hand on the knob and opened the door, but stopped in the doorway. In front of the mirror stood the small blonde. He swallowed and walked over to the boy. "Hey," the redhead said, leaning over the sink. The teen glanced at him in the mirror before he nodded quickly, a small smile on his lips. Axel scratched the back of his head, hesitantly. "Dance with me?" he asked the blonde, grinning. The smaller teen hesitated but smiled slightly and nodded. Axel took the boy's hand and lead him out of the bathroom.

Back out on the dance floor the redhead wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer to himself as they moved to the music. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against the smaller teen's. The blonde opened his mouth allowing Axel's tongue an entrance. The boy moaned into Axel's mouth. The redhead smiled satisfied into the kiss. Realising that they needed air, the redhead pulled away, his arms still around the smaller boy. He gestured for the door; he obviously wanted them to go outside where there was quieter. The boy bit his lip hesitantly. The redhead looked at him, his emerald eyes kind. The blonde decided that it was safe, and that Axel probably wouldn't do anything he didn't want to do. At least he thought he wouldn't want to do. He couldn't know for sure, after all he'd never done anything like this before. But the redhead in front of him was too beautiful to say no to. The blonde smiled weakly, nervous. The redhead smirked and walked towards the exit, his hand resting around the boy's waist.

Outside Axel turned around so that he was facing the boy. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Roxas," the blonde mumbled.

"I'm Axel," the redhead held out a hand for the boy to shake. Roxas looked at the hand and back at Axel again. He pulled off his mask and shook the hand. Axel's eyes widened as he saw how cute yet beautiful the blonde was. His face was just like an angel's, and his eyes held the most amazingly blue colour Axel had ever seen. The blonde pecked Axel on the lips before he reached up to take the redhead's mask off, reviling all of the redhead's handsome features. Roxas had never seen anyone like him before. "Want to go to my place?" the redhead asked, seductively. Roxas felt his heart start to beat faster, and he didn't trust himself to speak. He looked into the taller male's sparkling, emerald eyes and nodded.

"Yes," he mouthed, afraid that his voice would fail him.

-

After about ten minutes of walking, the two boys arrived at Axel's place. Axel found his key and opened the door. "Home, sweet home," he said humorously. Roxas chuckled lightly and looked around. The apartment was small, with a combined kitchen and living room. On Roxas' left there was a door that led to the bathroom and on the far end of the room, a large bed stood in front of a big window. Roxas smiled at the sight. Even though the apartment was small, it was very nice. Axel examined the blonde facial expression as he looked at the room. He looked really impressed. Axel smiled. Roxas looked so small, just like a little boy. Maybe that was what was so attractive about him, what made him different from everyone else Axel had taken home.

Axel walked over to the blonde and pulled him into his arms. The redhead couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this content. He felt like he could stand like this forever, just holding the small blonde. He planted as kiss in the mess of blonde hair. Roxas sighed; perhaps he was enjoying this too. The redhead pulled away slightly, so that he could see the blonde's beautiful face. He couldn't stop himself, capturing Roxas' lips in a passionate kiss. He slid his tongue across the blonde's bottom lip. Roxas smiled and parted his lips for the second time that night. The redhead quickly stuck his tongue into the other's mouth. They twirled their tongues together in a fight of dominance, a fight Axel won easy.

They parted for air and the redhead was apparently tired of waiting. He tugged his shirt over his head and slipped out of his pants and boxers before he climbed onto the bed. Roxas stared at him, wide-eyed. He had never seen another guy naked before, except from in P.E. at school that was. The redhead's pale skin glowed against the black covers of the bed. His muscles were long and slender. His waist was thinner than normal people, maybe a bit to thin. _'__No__… '_ Roxas concluded. It only made him sexier.

The redhead patted the bed beside him. "Come on," he said and smiled warmly. Roxas swallowed. He was nervous and afraid that Axel might notice. He took a deep breath and walked slowly over to the bed. Axel leaned forward and tugged at the boy's shirt. Roxas lifted his arms, allowing the redhead to take shirt off. Axel kissed the blonde again as he unbuttoned the teen's pants. When all the clothes were discarded he flipped them over so that he was on top of the blonde, straddling his waist. He leaned forward and pulled something out from the nightstand. "Here, put this on me," Axel said and handed Roxas a small package the blonde soon recognized as a condom. Roxas opened the package, his heart starting to beat fast again. He put it on the redhead's manhood with shaking fingers. The blonde looked into Axel's green eyes. There was something about them that assured him that everything would be fine. Axel leaned down and kissed the boy on the neck, earning a moan in response.

He smirked at the sound and opened the bottle of lube that stood on the nightstand. "It's cold, but it'll heat up," the redhead said as he squirted some of the liquid at Roxas' entrance. "Ready?" he asked. The blonde nodded carefully. He arched his head up to kiss the redhead. The taller teen moved off Roxas and placed himself at the boy's entrance. He placed blonde's legs on his shoulders before he pushed himself carefully inside the teen.

"Ngh…" Roxas cried out in pain. Axel looked at him, concern flashing in his emerald eyes. "I'm okay," Roxas said through gritted teeth before Axel could ask. Axel sighed and began to trust in and out of the smaller boy. The blonde dug his nails into the other male's back when he felt he was close to his release. Axel hissed from the slight pain in his back, and kissed the boy's collarbone. The blonde moaned loudly as he came. The sound made Axel reach his release too and fell down next to the blonde. He laughed quietly.

"That wasn't bad for a first time, was it?" Axel propped himself up on one elbow and looked at the boy with an arched eyebrow. Roxas was startled by the redhead's question.

"How did you know it was my first time?" he whispered. Axel chuckled.

"Trust me, you could always tell," he said simply. There was an awkward silence and Axel sat up in the bed. "How was it? I hope it wasn't a traumatic experience for you," the redhead said after a couple minutes of silence. Axel looked over his shoulder to see the blonde smiling.

"It was amazing," he said and kissed the redhead's shoulder blade softly. Axel smiled to himself before he turned to Roxas, his green eyes sparkling with relief. He placed his finger under the blonde's chin and tilted his head up. He kissed Roxas and smirked as he nodded towards the bathroom.

"A shower?" he asked. Roxas chuckled and ran to the bathroom, Axel following right behind him.

**A/N: **That was that story. As I said it's short and not very good, but I hope you'll read and review. Hugs to everyone


End file.
